


Wet

by IvoryRaven



Series: Ron/Harry one-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Harry is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: After a messy and tearful first kiss with Cho, Harry is left a little anxious about his kissing ability. Luckily, Ron is there to reassure him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron/Harry one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Wet

“Well,” said Ron as Harry came out of the Room of Requirement, “how was it?”

Harry considered it for a moment. “Wet,” he said truthfully.

Ron made a peculiar noise. “Good wet?”

Harry frowned. “Because she was crying,” he confessed.

“Oh,” said Ron. “Are you all that bad at kissing?”

Harry hadn’t considered that. Suddenly he felt rather worried. “I don’t know,” he said. “Suppose I am? Suppose every girl I kiss ends up crying and running away so they won’t tell me what I’m doing wrong?”

The two stood in silence. The halls seemed emptier than they had just a moment before, and the quiet deeper.

Finally Ron shrugged. “One way of testing it, I suppose. May I?”

Harry wasn’t sure what his friend meant until Ron brought his hand up to Harry’s cheek and leaned in. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as concrete in August, but realized he didn’t want to pull away, or stop the redhead.

Ron’s lips met Harry’s in a warm caress of skin on skin and a burst of fiery adrenaline. At first the redhead was hesitant, as Harry started to reciprocate he gained confidence. Ron sucked gently on Harry’s lip. Harry felt the scrape of teeth against the sensitive flesh of his mouth, and hummed into Ron’s embrace.

Ron pulled back, his arms slipping around Harry’s waist. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t think your kissing ability can be questioned after this.”

Harry looked up at Ron. “I think you must be right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You are a lovely human being <3  
> -ivory


End file.
